Hogwarts Love
by BigTimeErin
Summary: You know the story of Harry Potter, the boy who lived.But what if he had a fraternal twin sister named Camille? What is their story of Hogwarts? What will happen when Logan gets in the middle of it? Will Draco Malfoy fall in love with Camille?CAUTION:A LOT IS NOT ALL ABOUT WIZARDS AND HOGWARTS ALSO THERE IS HARSH LANGUAGE!You may not like ch.1 but ch.2 explodes!please please read
1. Intro!

Chapter 1 The Letter

You all know the story of Harry as the one who lived, but what if Harry had a fraternal twin sister?

"Mom! Please let me get the mail! I think my manager sent me something!" Camille was adopted after the incident of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, and getting separated from her brother that she didn't know she had. Camille is 12 years old. She lives with her mom and dad, Sherry Anderson and Billy Anderson. Her parents loved her so much, but they were rich,busy,snobby, and famous people in the town of Hollywood, California. Her adoption parents were muggles, but they were best friends with Lily Evans and James Potter,( her real parents), so they knew they were expecting a certain letter when she turned 12. Her parents had blonde hair and they both had brown eyes. They looked nothing like Camille. Camille had curly, reddish brown hair, and bright green eyes. Her parents had two fraternal twins named Kendall and Carlos. Kendall had Blonde hair and gray eyes. And Carlos had Brown hair and brown eyes.  
As Camille reached into the mail box, she found a letter addressed to " Camille Anderson of Hollywood, California". The letter was written in emerald green ink, and the return address was " Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". Camille being only 12 years old thought it was an audition thing, so she ran to the house and told her mom. "Sweetie, I don't think this is an audition letter. Camille you are a witch." said her mother.

Across the street at her best friends' house was Logan and James Mitchell. Both were Fraternal twins, and the same age as Camille. Their father, Severus Snape, ordered them to get the mail. They already knew that they were wizards, so they found Charles, their owl who delivers their mail, and untied two packages from Charles' feet. Of coarse, it was what they were expecting. Two letters from 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' " Dad, we got the letters!" said James. "Yep, but I don't want to leave Camille." said Logan "Oh, Boo-Hoo Logan has to leave his little girlfriend, Camille!" "James! Stop tormenting your brother! And Logan, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Snape knows that Camille is Lily and James' s (Potter) kid, and that Camille will also be attending Hogwarts. But he does not want James or Logan to know that because, he is a protector to Camille, and even though they are just his kids, he knows that everyone will soon know that there are two kids that lived through the power of Voldemort.

**Authors Note: Very short chapter, but this is an experiment to see how much people like it. This story is not posted on the Harry Potter crossover because people don't visit it much, and it will be a mixture of Camille/Logan, Camille/Draco, Camille/Ron. etc. PLease review. I can't wait to publish more! ( first fanfiction)**


	2. Ch2 Loves Flaws

Chapter 2 Loves Flaws!  
(I just need to say that this chapter will hardly have anything to do with magic or also is kind of boring until the end, and it's all just one day.)

4 Years Later!

Summery of the past 4 years Camille found out she was a witch and had a blood related brother named Harry Potter. She also found out who her real parents were!She's constintly being mentioned as one of the two who lived! Logan,James,Carlos, and Kendall formed a boy band called Big Time Rush who are VERY famous, and Camille is still trying to find her call of where she belongs in Hollywood. She really wants to sing and she really likes Logan!(She is also a Gryffindor) Logan is enjoying the famous life, and Logan is constintly with dates because he's famous, and he's a slytherin.(along with James). Logan likes Camille, but feels she should make the first move.  
But now that it's summer. And Hogwarts isin't in session, things just might get out of control!  
Camille P.O.V I can't believe I'm 16 years old now! The new school year is right around the corner! I will be in my 4th year! I just got a call for a record deal audition! I've written my own songs! I'm going to put down the first bit of lyrics I've written for a song about what most people feel.  
Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? DO you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from cavin' in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing. Thats all I've got but I promise all finish the song by the time I audition tomorrow! I do want a stage name though. I'm tired of being Camille The Girl Who Lived. So I took my favorite baby animal ~Kity~ and my favorite character from a cartoon~Perry~ And made the stage name Katy Perry! Honestly I''ve never watched cartoons but I've seen a picture of Perry the Platepus and I fell in love withhim! I'll update with you (diary) later!

Logan P.O.V

Every girl I meet is no one I like. I'm in love with Camille! Sometimes I think she's charmed me with some weird spell. Since we've moved into the Plam Woods I can't find a nice sweet girl. My father Severus does not aprove of any of my dates anyways! There all sluts or bitches! HE only approves of one girl. Who? Camille. Well I geuss I'll take a strole through the Palm Woods park. See ya later. Ah shit I need to find a good hiding place for this journal.

Narrator P.O.V

As Camille left to audition she bumped into Logan. And when I say bumped, that's what I actually mean. Camille and Logan had a little collision, and right in front of his girlfriend, Mercedaes, who thought they were making out. " I can't believe you'd go and do this to me Logan! I am through with you! And I can never love again! HEy you're cute! What's your name?" "Guitar dude." "Cool your my new boyfriend!" "I'm so sorry about that Camille." pleaded Logan with his wide brown puppy like eyes glowing, as Camille stared in them with love and pasion for him. "Ahh. It's fine I should just be going." "Ya me too."  
"Dude what just happened out there?" Asked James laughing between every word where Logan could hardly understand him. 'I just bumped into Camille, that's all." "NO it looks like you tackled each other or something!'' Carlos obnoxiously added. " I think Logie is to afraid to admit that he enjoyed that!" Taunted Kendall "Ok fine! But stop talking about this!" " I think Logan needs to confront his feelings to Camille." "No I WILL NOT MAKE THE FIRST MOVE!" "YES YOU FUCKING WILL LOGAN!I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOU CONSTENTLY COMPLAINING TO US!'OH IM LOGAN AND I DATE EVERY GIRL BUT HATE ALL OF THESE SLUTS BUT LOVE CAMILLE BUT IM TO MUCH OF A FUCKING PUSSY TO TELL HER THAT I WANT TO BE WITH HER!'" Screamed Kendall " guys im sorry. its just, what if she says no?" Logan whispers out at the verge of tears. " Logan we know Camille enough to know that she truly loves you. Go get her!" James spews out to pep talk Logan. "Ok thanks guys."

Logan P.O.V

"4J, 4J, 4J, ah here it is" KNock KNock! " Oh hey Logan! What are you doing here?" "Camille, there's something I really need to tell you." "Ok 'what is it?" "Camille, I love you so much, and I really want you to be my girl friend!" " Logie, I'm sorry, but I'm dating Draco. I'm so so so sorry! Honestly I really do love you to but I also love Draco." " You know what Fuck It! BYe Cam!" I CAN'T B ELIEVE SHE DATING THAT NO GOOD BLONDE DOUCHE BAG!

Kendall P.O.V

" Hey James, hand me the pinkie puffs!" "KK" SLAM "Whoow, Logan what did she say?" " She's...SHe's...SHE"S DATING SOMEONE KENDALL!" "Dude, are you ok." said James "No! NOw Leave me alone!" "Dude, I'm sorry!" "NO!I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" "James, just let him be, he'll get over it." "HEY!" "What Carlos?" "Those are my pinkie puffs! I CALLED DIBS ON THEM!" "James, will you hold my pants."

Logan P.O.V

As I walked through the Palm Woods all I could think about was how much of a jerk I was right now. Severus never taught me to be this way!  
But then I saw it, Camille and Draco holding hands and laughing it up, then it happened. Camille and Draco making out! I can't stand it anymore! I just want to end it all! I raced up the stairs to 2J, I'd take an elevator but I feeel like I'm about to puke! I get to 2J to find a locked door, and I forgot my key. I also forgot how much the guys must hate me right now. I knocked once on the door, and Carlos opens it. Right then I get pulled into a hug. I'm still very mad, but I accept it considering I've been a total ass today. Right when I'm released I chill with them, even though it's completly silent in the apartment, other than the TV. When the guys forget that I'm there I grab a water bottle and the sharpest knife I can find, then I head into my room lock the door, then go into my bathroom and lock that door.

Camille P.O.V

I can't believe what Logan just said. I feel ashamed of how he acted. If only he knew how I felt about him dating all thoose sluts."Oh hi Draco!" " Hey Cam, why don't you get in bed. 'Ave a little bit o' fun." "Don't touch me Draco!I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" "Come on babe don't you love me! Strip and get in bed!" " Love isin't about sex Draco! I'm done with you! Get OUT!" "Who would want to date a fucking virgin like you anyways. I knew you'd be no fun. I'm out of here bitch." After that I layed on the floor crying. Thinking about how I've just almost been raped.

For the rest of that night I wonder the halls, looking for Logan. Finally I stumble upon 2J. I hear frantic cries trying to pry the door to Logan's room open. So ofcoarse I knock on the door, only to be answered by Kendall who is frantic, and smells veery bad of sweat. "Camille. Logan locked himself in his room and sealed it tightly shut! He's been upset all day and he could have or is trying to hurt himself! PLease HELP!" "Of coarse Kendall! Whatever I can do! Now watch out boys, I'm a black belt in karate!" So I kick the door open like a boss, but only to find no black haired boy in here. So I search frantically to find another lopcked door. The bathroom. I didn't want to hurt Logan by kicking the door open onto his head, so I use my reflexes that I have from learning to pick locks for acting jobs. Soon I find a cut up bleeding boy sitting on the floor crying. " Logan! What have yoou done to yourself?" "Leave me alone Camille! You never cared about me before so why should you care right now?" Logan Screamed as he tempted to cut himself again and again. "Because Logan, I love you! You mean every thing to me! I only dated Draco because I felt left out that you had girlfriends and you just ignored me. So I thought I'd date Draco to fill the void, but then you came to my door and asked me out and I didn't know what to say because I just got with Draco! Then after you saw us in the lobby Draco took me up to my apartment and tried to rape me. I'm sorry sweet heart! I love you Logan!"  
"I love you too Cammi! I will kill him next time I see him! No one touches the love of my life like that!" So there Logan and I sat making out while he was still bleeding all over. I finally was with my love. Now I hope being at Hogwarts This year won't mess it up. 


End file.
